Russian Insurrection
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; vertical-align: middle"|Belligerents |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"| State of Israel Republic of Kurdistan Poland Turkey Finnish Rebels Mongolian Rebels | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"| Persia Russian Insurrection (sponsored by Moscovian Republic) |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; vertical-align: middle"|Commanders |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"| | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"| |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; vertical-align: middle"|Strength |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"|2,100,000 | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"|4,064,000 |- ! colspan="2" style="text-align: center; background-color: #b0c4de; vertical-align: middle"|Casualties and losses |- | style="width: 50%; border-right: #aaa 1px dotted"|110,000 killed in action 360,000 total dead 275,200 wounded | style="padding-left: 0.25em; width: 50%"|93,000 killed in action 1,260,000 total dead 637,000+ wounded |} The Russian Insurrection was a conflict that grew out of increased nationalism within the Russian populous. It is often considered to have had its roots of the geopolitical toss-up after the Tepid Era. It is often noted to be the key factor that solidified the standing of the new regional powers. The successor state of Russia, the Muscovian Republic sponsored a Eurasia-wide insurrection, seeking eventually over the course of the next century to regain its breakaway nations through treaties, which would eventually form the Union of Sovereign States, a loose confederation of former Soviet states, originally proposed by Mikail Gorbechav as a refomed succesor state to the former Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. Origins The conflict, of course, had its roots scattered in many different periods, ranging from the geopolitical chaos caused by the Soviet Union's collapse, to the geopolitical analysis often used by the General Staff Academy of the Russian military as a textbook, Foundations of Geopolitics, by Alexander Dugin. The Russian elite had been moving forward with the gepolitical blueprint expressed in this book for more than 30 years now. A confederated Union State, originally just consisting of Russia and Belarus, but expanding into Kazakhstan, Kyrgystan, Moldova, and Ukraine was often said to be the first step. As well, the careful manipulation of European politics through the use of oil and natural gas sales forced Europe into a position where their energy needs put them at the feet of Russia, despite the immense American influence on the region. Also, the South Ossetian War of 2008, now known to have been fully planned out by Russia, loosened Georgia's grip on South Ossetia, as well as Abkhazia. After the Treaty of Strassburg, which offically ended the Lukewarm War and began the US-China friendship seen today, as well as starting the European Union's reorganization process and path to the union of France and Germany, Abkhazia, Transnistria, Chechnya, and South Ossetia gained independence and swiftly joined the Union State. As well, the already independent states of Taijikistan, Uzbekistan, and Turkmenistan joined the Union State, except for Taijikistan, who joined the Union State. The Collective Security Treaty Organization then expanded its reach over all of these new member states, as well as Armenia, Lithuania and Latvia (membership into the CSTO wasn't given to those nations in the Union State but already in HATO, the successor alliance to NATO, until after 20xx, when Russia secretly threatened the Franco-German Commonwealth with a massive cut of its fossil fuel reserves, unless it pushed for the reduction of HATO). However, in 2023, the Russian Federation itself collapsed. This resulted in the former Russian Imperial territory becoming the playground of the new surrounding empires. Slavic insurrections would plague the region for the longest time. War Begins In 2048 the escalation to war was said to have truly begun. In one of many covert actions, Persia, which was reformed from the Islamic Republic of Iran following the Tepid Era, was unexpectedly attacked by Azerbaijan. Persia responded with a prompt invasion of the tiny nation. In reality, ex-Russian Spetznas posing as Persian forces fired on Azerbaijanis from across the Azerbaijani-Persian border. Persia knew of this plan, for over the past approximately 40 years, the Persians were secretly planning alongside the Russians as partners. After this, Persia occupied Azerbaijan. Next, renewed seccessionist efforts in the Uighur Republic in the Federal Republics of China, assisted by Russian funding from Oligarchs and supported by Russian Spetznas, created an unstable situation in the FRC. China responded with police action and even sent in the military. In 2041, fairly early on in this whole story, Finland was split between the Republic of Karelia and the Murnmansk and fully absorbed, an action that prompted a Finnish Nationalist militia to form, which was branded by the Russian successor states as a terrorist organization and was brutally expunged by the ex-Russian special forces. Mongolia joined the Union State in 2049, and underwent a similar process to Finland, as it was partitioned by Altaic ex-Russian states. A militia there too arose, but here, it was secretly funded by China and the US. Without warning, on December 12, 2061, Persia invaded Kurdistan with Russian assistance, with the intention of establishing an Islamic empire, or caliphate. The next day, Israel, in a bold move, declared war on Persia, for attacking a nation who shared a mutual defense agreement with Israel. Peace and Aftermath Category:Wars Category:GM'Verse